Imladris
by SchizoidSarah
Summary: Arwen finds a moment of love or lust when she encounters Eowyn in Minas Tirith.


Title: Imladris

Author: Schizoid Sarah

Pairing: Eowyn/Arwen

Rating: R

Warnings: Detailed Female Slash, AU

A/N: Feedback/Archiving questions or comments: send to 

Summary: Arwen finds a moment of love or lust in when she encounters Eowyn.

The whole of Minas Tirith had been prepared for the marriage of Gondor's king and Rivendell's princess. Arwen and Aragorn were to be wed under the council of this city of men. Through the defeat of Sauron, many lands and peoples were saved. Aragorn called upon all those who served with him upon their journey. Merriment was felt for miles around. Only one worry lay on the young bride-to-be's mind. Aragorn had given himself to her, Arwen Evenstar. She had devoted herself to him, forsaking the immortal for the mortal life. She trusted him with her whole blessed soul, but the love of Éowyn for Aragorn made her doubtful. Arwen had decided to set things straight with the young princess of Rohan.

Standing in her room, Arwen gazed into the mirror. A young she-elf stared back. The mirror was decked with white jasmine and flowing ribbons. She wrapped herself tight in her light silken robe and let down her long elegant hair. She put out all but the light she carried with her. Through the quiet halls she silently drifted towards Éowyn's room. After a few minutes she arrived at the door and knocked gently. A moment passed. And another. She began to grow impatient and knocked again. This time the door opened. The young woman met her gaze. She was blond and blue-eyed and only slightly shorter than Arwen. This was Éowyn. This was the woman who would steal the love of her love? The woman curtsied and held out her arm in an invitation to enter the room. "Welcome, Arwen. What brings you to my chambers at such a late hour?" she said, speaking quietly. Arwen entered the room, and closed the door behind her.  
Éowyn looked up at the elf that had stolen away her love, her passion, her Aragorn. She paused a moment and scolded herself. Aragorn was Arwen's first, not her own. She realigned herself and her loyalties.

"I have come to discuss with you your relationship with my fiancé. It has been brought to my attention that you are fond of him, of Aragorn?" Arwen stood tall and spoke the words as if they were swords in her soul.

"My lady, I do not deny that he has caught my eye, but do not be worried; I would not attempt to break a bond so strong as yours." Éowyn watched the elf princess shift slightly. The moon was shining down through her window so perfectly, as it always did, and fell upon her solemn face.

"I do not doubt - " Arwen began, gazing into the woman's eyes. Éowyn's heart skipped a beat and she gasped slightly. She found herself entranced by the lines and curves of the elf's face and lips. So perfectly shaped that one would want to reach out to touch the fair skin of the Lord's daughter. In fact, she did. Slowly she extended her hand in front of her and let it delicately touch the satin of Arwen's face.  
Arwen gasped and began to pull back, but found herself comforted by the warmth of the woman's touch. Soon she moved into it and extended her own hand to Éowyn's cheek. She ran her hands through the soft blond hair. They stepped closer and closer, slowly embracing each other, keeping warm in the nippy night. Arwen's heart stopped, or so it seemed to her. She never felt this way. Never. Not even with Aragorn, not even when she felt his strong self surround her. This was different somehow. All the stars in the sky seemed to shine down on them in their embrace.

"Éowyn." she began slipping into her own tongue, "Ando i olooren mi nulda i melme tulka farae ten i elda. Tenna sin, i noan yana ana Aragorn. Man intya i firima melisse kalya sina ilfirinor." Éowyn looked up with a look of curiosity. Arwen repeated herself in the language of her lover. "Long have I dreamed in secret of a love strong enough for an elf. Until now, I thought that to be Aragorn. Who could guess a mortal female love could illuminate this immortal heart." The last of Arwen's words were swallowed by Éowyn's kiss.

They paused for the moment it took them to lock the door and go to the bedside. Her shoulders were pressed down and Arwen sat. Éowyn stood in front of her, wrapped in the delicate robe gifted to her by the elves of Imladris. Her form was perfectly outlined through the cloth. Every curve and point showed. The gown fell swiftly and silently to her feet. Arwen gazed up at the woman and dared a hand to her fair bare skin. The cool wind blew in and goose bumps rose below Arwen's fingers. She drew back a moment, never experiencing goose bumps herself, worried she had hurt Éowyn. Éowyn grasped Arwen's hands gently and traced them up her bare sides, welcoming exploration. Arwen curiously advanced, walking her fingertips along the smooth skin.

Éowyn stood her up and slid the robe off of her. She, too, stood bare in the brisk room. Their skin was taut against their bodies, contracted against the cold breeze. Éowyn's heart skipped a beat as they met together, breasts on breasts, stomachs on stomachs, and kissed. Naturally, their arms draped about each other and searched for tender spots. Éowyn broke the kiss and took a deep breath to regain her composure. She pressed Arwen to lie on the bed. Leaning over the exposed elf, she let her fingertips run down her arms, neck, chest, stomach, and legs. She followed the trail with tender kisses. Small moans escaped Arwen's lips; rewards for Éowyn's work.

She lied down next to Arwen and ran her hand through her hair. She traipsed her fingers down her cheek and neck, kissing her lips affectionately. Flattening her hand out, she ran her palm down Arwen's front, teasing her, but finally reaching her goal. Gingerly, she began rubbing Arwen, eliciting small gasps of gratification from Arwen. The moans grew more and more rapid as Éowyn picked up pace. She slowed again, and the elf moaned in protest. Éowyn silenced her with a kiss. She repositioned herself and lightly blew on Arwen's neck. She moved down, not forgetting any part of her chest and stomach, until she began drawing out whimpers from Arwen. She went further down and held Arwen's lips apart to expose her sensitive clit to her enticing breeze. Arwen arched up when the soft blow touched her. Éowyn kissed gently around on her inside thighs, running her tongue along teasingly. She could not hold back any longer and began lapping her tongue against Arwen's clit.

Arwen began moaning uncontrollably and muted herself with a pillow. Before Arwen climaxed, Éowyn stopped. She licked her fore and middle fingers and began massaging her. Slowly pressed her fingers into Arwen, searching for the best reaction. Arwen's body twisted and turned with the euphoric motions. After finding the favorite gesture, she resumed her attention with her tongue. It was not long before Arwen came with a final muffled moan of satisfaction. Arwen was eager to return the favor, but Éowyn resisted. They talked until late, or early, depending, before they returned to bed. They talked of the wedding, of their love, and of Aragorn. Finally deciding to keep their love a secret for a while, they kissed and Arwen left for her own room. Éowyn closed the door behind Arwen. Would their love endure? Would Arwen leave her, just as Aragorn did? She hoped they would forever be bound together by love, but hope was just returning to the world. For now, all she could do was wait.


End file.
